Gathering Of Hands Part One of two stories
by Theresa471
Summary: Seaview has to deal with finding out why fish and mammals are dying and finding what is causing a virus.


This is part one of two stories. Gathering of hands and Virus Outbreak for part two of the series.

Gathering of hands Voyage to the bottom of the sea

Today started like any other day working on the Seaveiw.

Going to the control room to check-in with Commander Morton in regard to where the sub would be heading.

Admiral Nelson was asked by ONI to check on a weapons lab near the Maryianne trench for its routine inspection once more.

After Captain Lee Crane had left his quarters after leaving Rose Marie alone before going to the lab of the Institute.

He wasn't happy that she was on this trip leaving William and David with Edith for a few weeks along with the nanny. She didn't mind having William or David. After spending most of the Summer over seas in Paris.

Her husband Ted would be around working for the Institute and the Naval department for security. At least he would be in contact with Angie's husband Tom for the duration.

Edith was in need for this time of the year to visit her brother and extended family. She didn't mine none the less.

He was asked to work on a special project, for which he agreed to and of course Edith.

Admiral Nelson had asked Rose Marie to begin work on Gils level seven project after all of the revisions had been made. After the excitement with Darien and other factors. Who could forget?

With the oxygen level to add in the additional Gils on the human body without ejection. She would be working on the computer terminal.

Medical Tech Jermey Babock with the program. Since it started came into the lab with the oxygen levels on the first lab animal a rabbit around three pounds.

"I have the computer numbers Commander." He hands the report to her sitting on the chair very still. Looking over at the report.

She looks up from the report."Excellent!, I have to tell Admiral Nelson about this.I will go speak with him. While you have the other two animals injected with the chemical. You can then leave after that Jeremy. Looking up from her notes in front of her.

This was very important to her at this time after the last tests for level six being promising.

"Thanks. I will be sure to lock up after I am done." When Rose Marie left to see Nelson,the tech went to inject the chemical into the two lab animals. One the rabbit and the other a rat. As he was doing this, Something had gone wrong. When the rat bit the tech in his arm while injecting the chemical and the arm started to bleed a great was at this point the male tech fell to the floor having caused a massive reaction to the chemical.

Admiral Nelson having to be in his quarters when Rose Marie knocked on his door stopping short."Come in, Rose Marie, how are you?" He looks up from his notes on the desk, along with several files and communications messages from ONI and the Institute.

"Sir, I have good news. The oxygen levels on the tests that we did were better then I hoped. sir." She sits down in front of him very still waiting for his overall response.

"When do you think your be able to start the human testing with the next stage?" He takes a puff of his cigarette and a sip of his coffee going behind Dr. Jamieson's orders. Did he feel guilty about this? No as always and very stubborn at this stage of the game and age.

"As soon ONI gives the final go on the tests once I send in the test results. Any rate I just wanted to let you know, if you don't mind, I have a dinner date with my husband in 15 minutes."

He chuckled at her statement. She goes to get up to leave very slowly from her seat. Her mind racing a mile a minute.

Meanwhile back at the Institute.

Nelson's secretary Angie was receiving a report from the main lab on the grounds, since the Seaview was out at sea.

One of the doctors working with the Gils program was reporting a problem with some of the animals being used had rabies infected two of the techs working on the project.

Doctor Gerald Gilmore had reported that one of the techs died while injecting the main chemical into the rat to be used for the Gils program. But there wasn't an issue with the rabbits for some strange reason. There would be some sort of an investigation at some point.

Angie couldn't believe it after being told the news. She tried reaching Admiral Nelson on the Seaview.

The submarine had reached the weapons lab a few hours after Rose Marie had left talking with Nelson and her quick dinner date with her husband Lee Crane.

It was at this point a small combat team consisting of Captain Lee Crane, Commander Riley and sonar crewman Anthony Reynolds ex navy seal. Were walking into the weapons lab with only the two techs checking the panels when the group walked in from the main hatch from the flying sub.

These two techs introduce themselves and then started to show the lab to the group. While Lee Crane was checking the panels, one of the techs started to scream when one of the panels blew in the other section. With sparks flying...

When all three of them ran into the room. What they saw was a nightmare in front of their eyes.

Crimson would be all over the room along with several body parts spread out. The one tech was torn apart from the blast.

Crewman Reynolds when he saw the blood. He was mostly scared as hell from the scene. When your not used to seeing things like this.

It was Lee Crane and Stu Riley had to pull Reynolds from the room before he had gotten sick further. With the both officers breathing heavily from the exertion of bringing out Reynolds from inside.

The other tech ran in to see what had happened to his partner, but was stop dead in his tracks.

At that moment the Seaview was calling from the transceiver.

"Crane here." He says quickly.

"Lee, this is Rose Marie, Admiral Nelson wants you to come back to the ship. There has been an incident on board with the death of two medical techs.

"What did they both die from Commander?" In his command tone with the situation going on at the lab and on the sub.

"Rabies Captain, some how the chemical that they had injected into the rats caused a severe reaction as well and bleed out." She says in a neutral tone in her voice, trying not to sound scared.

Lee Crane could hear it in her voice. She was scared with having to be around her in different situations on board the Seaview and at the lab.

"Tell Admiral Nelson. We will come as soon as possible, but however there was an accident here at the weapons lab with one of the techs being killed in a blast. One of my men will be needing to talk with someone about it. Since it was just horrible to see when your not use to seeing something like that with the experience."

"I understand Lee." The call went dead, hearing only static from the transceiver.

On the Seaview there was a watch change as Kowalski took over his sonar station. While Communications officer Dulcan took over the radio shack. When she was settled in there would be a message coming in from small vessel in the area claiming they needed medical help.

She called Executive Officer Morton over at the plot table checking the maps to stay busy.

Morton slowly walked over to her. "What is it Sparks?"

"Sir, there is a distress call from the medical vessel the Dearborn. They are asking for help."

"What kind of help?" He asked quietly.

"From what Captain Willis said something about an outbreak. Four of his crew members had been infected as with three of their passengers."

"Very well. Inform Captain Willis that we will try to help as soon as possible. I will talk with the Admiral about what can be done."

"Yes, sir." She replied before going back to her work on the board.

During this time Rose Marie was in the lab to find out what happened both on the submarine and weapons lab. She was going to be really busy for awhile. Settling down at her computer station.

She was currently checking the numbers on the computer terminal.

Finding that the chemical was unstable due to a sharp rise in temperature too quickly, add to the fact that some of the rats were infected with the rabies virus to cause the massive bleeding.

Changing her computer screen to switch to another program to check something else before knowing the full story.

This situation would slow down the program until she and the others find a replacement to use for the subjects, other than the rabbits.

Admiral Nelson called and the other medical techs to discuss tactics with the vessel on the surface. It's a good thing weather wise it was mostly calm. Or else they would be in big trouble. In case the sickness would be air-borne.

Dr. Jamieson was able to let the Admiral know that his team will have to quanantine the patients. Until they knew what they were dealing with. "First we need to find the cause while we are abroad the vessel." Doc said with caution.

"Very well Doc. Just make sure you choose the right medical personnel." He pointed out taking in a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale.

"Yes sir, Admiral Nelson." He was not liking this total situation for the moment.

Dr. Jamieson and his team in full bio suits consisting of himself, Rose Marie, Dr. Sterling and three techs arrived by raft were able to get abroad the vessel with help from Executive Officer Chip Morton and his command staff.

When the team arrived they could not believe the sight of patients enclosed in a glass area to keep separated from the non sick crew members.

Dr. Jamieson walked over along with the others to have the glass entrance open for them, and to enter to keep them isolated from the rest of the world.

The team were able to take blood samples,tissue cultures, temperature,blood pressure and a bone marrow sample from each of the patients.

Having to turn out to be a great deal of work for all involved.

The captain of the vessel had said a few weeks back they had encountered finding fish that had a small amount of toxic with the samples taken and placed under the microscope.

And for which died right away. However there was a small chance that some of the fish were mixed in with the usual catch. It was sometime later when the crew and passengers started to get sick afterwards.

In the make shift lab on the vessel some 6 hours later. Rose Marie having worked the computer terminal and the blood work.

She was able to find the cause. But first she needed to verified it with Dr. Jamieson. Her idea was that it was the radiation sickness making the ones infected in the first place.

"But how Rose Marie?" Jamieson asked in a serious tone talking through his isolation suit.

"It's possible Dr. Jamieson that these waters have been hit a few times over the years with atomic blasts. No doubt poisoning some of the fish and other mammals in the area, along with the weapons lab." She points with the information she had gathered from the computer files.

"So now everybody that is infected is paying the price to have blood on their hands because of it?" Doctor Jamieson says with a somber mood coming deep from his heart and soul.

"Quite correct Doctor and for us to help them will be short term once we give them the vaccine." She responded to his question and taking a deep sigh to relieved her muscles being tensed.

"Very well then, It's the only possible option for right now." He wasn't happy at the choice right now.

Meanwhile on board the Seaview Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson were waiting for the Naval medical destroyer Hope to take the patients to the local medical hospital some 100 miles away from the trench.

While on the vessel. Rose Marie and the others were able to stable everyone for the time with the vaccine, until they reach the hospital. It was a tricky situation for everyone involved.

Now back home at Santa Barbara,California. The Seaview in port 24 hours. Commander Rose Marie having finished a meeting with Nelson at the Institute was heading home to be with her sons.

Edith dropped them off at the house when Lee arrived an hour before discussing something with Edith and the nanny Andrea.

Just when Rose Marie was leaving one of the guards at the gate, had a message for her from a Doctor Julie Sommers of the Lockkey medical hospital for where the patients were taken.

TO COMMANDER ROSE MARIE CRANE

Please be advised your medical application compound worked.

All patients are in full remission due to total cleansing of blood,tissue and muscle tissues. Thanks.

She thanked the guard and then got into her husband's vehicle to head on home.

Even though she still had a report to write herself to be sent to her boss Admiral Nelson, she was still thinking about the victims when she had finally arrived home.

Parking the car in the front of the garage before entering the front entrance. It was quiet when she walked into the kitchen to find a note, telling her everyone was out back in the yard playing.

She had chuckled at her husband's note. His hand writing the past years had gotten worst. Compared to when they had first started to go out after that first meeting of running into him of his jeep after just transferring in to the Institute.

Lee, William and David were playing in the sand knee deep for god sake. When Lee looked up to see his wife walking out the back entrance with a look of amusement on her face.

She slowly walks over to them to join the group, it would be later, she would be able to explain everything to him in regard to her cure to the vaccine application, but for now, it was fun time with the kiddies.

Out to sea would be another vessel off the coast of Hawaii main land.

A lone small fishing boat with ten fishermen came upon a number of dead dolphins, small fish and other mammals floating on the top of the surface.

When the harbor coast guard had received the report from the captain of that fishing boat. A red flag had gone up and sent to the Nelson Institute and other agencies.

A study would be made by the scientists on Hawaii mainland making the tests on those found in the waters, only to find the deadly toxic to kill them.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes The sequel to this story will be the continuation in "Virus Outbreak."


End file.
